One Shoty Hetalia
by ShikaNatsumi
Summary: Będę tu zamieszczać różne rodzaje one shotów, shipów i innych historyjek z Hetalii. Co tu więcej pisać... Zapraszam!


Biegłam przez park ciesząc się spokojną ciszą. Tak ja co dzień rozkoszowałam się porannym zapachem nowego dnia. Świeża rosa na równo ściętej trawie, słońce wyłaniające się zza całej ulicy. Uwielbiałam tę porę dnia. Szczególnie, gdy spędzałam ten czas na bieganiu.

Postanowiłam okrążyć fontannę i zaraz wracać. Nie chciałam spóźnić się na wykłady. Po kilku minutach moja ukochaną ciszę przerwało szczekanie. Spojrzałam w stronę, z udziałem usłyszałam psa. Nagle pod nogami przebiegł mi wielki pinczer, co zasponsorowało mi spotkanie z ziemią. Po paru sekundach przekład położonych moje plecy.

\- Bardzo, bardzo panią przepraszam - usłyszałam zaniepokojony głos znanego mi Niemca.

\- Ludwig? To twoje bestie? - spytałam z trudem podnosząc się z ziemi.

\- **[Imię]** ? Przepraszam, dosłownie na chwilę straciłem czujność, jeden zerwały mi się ze smyczy.

Blondyn pomógł mi wstać, a ja zacząłłam masować obolałe plecy.

\- Nic ci nie jest?

\- Wszystko dobrze - uśmiechnęłam się, a dziesięć odwnionych oczu.

\- Masz jakieś plany na współczesszy dzień? - spytał po nocy.

\- Teraz idę na uczelnie, poza tym na nie.

\- Może wzrostś się gdzieś przejść?

\- Chętnie, podejdziesz o szesnastej?

\- Jasne.

\- Aby zrobić zobaczenie - uśmiechnięłam się i udałam się do domu.

Bardzo lubiłam Ludwiga, przyjaźniłam się z nim od dawna, ale za parę dni temu uświadomiłem sobie co do niego czuję. Kochałam tego porządnego, a zarazem czułego czułego blondyna, nie wiem tylko co na myśli na mój temat.

Wracałam właśnie do domu starając się opanować emocje. Nienawidziłam tego profesora. Uwziął się na mnie, a ja nie mogłam nic zrobić. _To nie podstawówka_ _ **[Imię]**_ _._ Poczułam wibracje telefonu.

 **Od: Gilbert** 6:54

 _Podobno umówiłaś się z West na spacerek?_

Nie miałam chęci przez odpisać, jednak coś mnie to podkusiło.

 **Rób: Gilbert** 6:55

 _Tak, a co?_

Przewróciłam oczami i poprawiłam torbę, która pod wpływem materiałów dydaktycznych niemalże co chwilę zsuwała mi się z ramienia.

 **Od: Gilbert** 6:57

 _Mam nadzieję, że w końcu mu to powiesz. Domyślam się, że nie długo zamknie się w swoim pokoju na zawsze._

Chwilę się zastanowiłam. Rzeczywiście widywałam Niemca coraz rzadziej.

 **Do: Gilbert** 7:01

 _Co masz na myśli?_

Rzuciłam proste pytanie, jedyne na jakie chciałam znać odpowiedź.

 **Od: Gilbert** 7:03

 _Powiedz mu to w końcu, bo im dłużej zwlekasz, tym bardziej możesz to wszystko pogorszyć._

Zdziwiłam się. _Co pogorszyć?_ Czasami zrozumieć Gilberta to nie lada wyzwanie.

 **Do: Gilbert** 7:03

 _Skąd mam wiedzieć co on do mnie czuje?_

Niedługo czekałam na odpowiedź, która jak się potem okazało dała mi wiele do myślenia.

 **Od: Gilbert** 7:04

 _Myślisz, że jakby to nie miało sensu to pisał bym do ciebie?_

Prędko schowałam telefon do kieszeni i wyjęłam klucze. Zaczęłam się powoli przygotowywać rozmyślając nad ostatnią wiadomością od albinosa. Nawet nie zwróciłam uwagi na to co na siebie założyłam. Pierwsze lepsze dżinsy, koszula z rękawami do łokci i wygodne buty sportowe.

Zerkając na zegarek uznałam, że mając czas przyłożę się chociaż do układania włosów. Pod koniec zawiązałam na głowie czarną bandanę i zgarnęłam telefon wkładając go do tylnej kieszeni.

Usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. _Idealnie._

– Cześć – przywitałam się zamykając dom.

– Witaj **[Imię]**. To na co masz ochotę?

– Może przejdziemy się nad jezioro? – zaproponowałam.

– Chętnie.

Na miejscu usiedliśmy nad brzegiem z dala od nielicznych już o tej porze osób.

– Ludwig, tak właściwie to – zająknęłam się podkulając nogi, z nerwów zaczęłam bawić się źdźbłami trawy – chciałam ci coś powiedzieć.

– Mów śmiało – odrzekł.

Nie widziałam, gdzie patrzy, ale mogłam się założyć, że jego błękitny wzrok tkwił we mnie.

– Jak~ jak byś zareagował, gdybym... – naprawdę nie potrafiłam tego z siebie wydusić.

To było jak jakaś gula, która tkwi mi w gardle, ale jest zbyt wielka by mogła się przez nie przecisnąć. Wzięłam trzy głębokie wdechy. Nic. Zaczęłam powoli panikować.

– G-gdybym powiedziała ci, że cię kocham? – wyrecytowałam na jednym wdechu i zacisnęłam powieki bojąc się jego reakcji.

– Ucieszyłbym się – szepnął po chwili ciszy.

Zdziwiona, ze łzami szczęścia pragnącymi wydostać się spod zaczerwienionych powiek, odwróciłam się w stronę blondyna.

\- Niestety, nie ma nic przeciwko temu.

Uspokoiłam się dopiero po kilku minutach. Chłopak otarł kciukiem moje łzy po czym niepewnie z naszym naszymi ustami. To był mój pierwszy pocałunek. Delikatny, łagodny, zarazem zdecydowany, ale na pewno różnorodnych uczuć. Tak jak mój ukochany.


End file.
